O que não tem remédio
by finchelouca
Summary: Continuação de Um (nada) santo remédio - Mais uma vez, o simples ato de tomar ou não tomar um remédio vai ter um efeito decisivo na vida de Finn e Rachel.
1. remediado está

**...remediado está**

* * *

Rachel caminhava de um lado para o outro, nervosa, com o bendito papel na mão. De poucos em poucos minutos, parava e lia novamente o que estava escrito nele, como se tivesse esperança de que as palavras tivessem mudado, enquanto ela gastava o chão da sala do apartamento com seus passos pesados. Porém, obviamente, a cada leitura, ela continuava lá: a prova da sua irresponsabilidade e das consequências de ter se deixado levar pelo momento e ficado com a cabeça no mundo da lua.

Fazia por volta de dois meses que ela e Finn tinham voltado a namorar, depois de brigar porque ela achou que ele tinha tomado um remédio que ele não tomara, e agora eles podiam estar prestes a se desentender de novo porque, dessa vez, ela pensara ter se medicado e não o fizera. Ter ficado três dias seguidos sem tomar anticoncepcional, porque estava aérea pensando no então ex-namorado, fora uma atitude absolutamente idiota, e estar grávida era a consequência óbvia com uma grande tendência a ser desastrosa.

Ela ainda era uma estudante universitária sem um emprego e um salário realmente bons, e ela e Finn não somente não eram casados, como moravam juntos havia pouquíssimo tempo, e nunca tinham falado sobre filhos a não ser de brincadeira. Ela sabia que ele gostava de crianças e que tinha jeito com elas, mas talvez ele ainda quisesse esperar alguns anos antes de dar um passo tão sério e definitivo como o de colocar alguém no mundo por quem se ficará responsável, no mínimo, durante os dezoito anos seguintes.

Finn ainda demoraria para chegar e ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para se acalmar, ou teria um ataque do coração a qualquer momento. Assim, colocou o exame em cima da mesa e pegou o telefone, pensando em ligar para um de seus pais, mas mudou de ideia bem rápido. Já estava suficientemente tensa sem ninguém julgando seus atos, então era melhor não adicionar mais este elemento à equação. Em vez dos números dos Berry, buscou na agenda o de sua melhor amiga, que costumava ser uma boa ouvinte e ter um jeito bastante positivo de encarar qualquer negócio.

"Nossa, amiga! Eu tava pensando em você." Sugar atendeu a ligação, depois de apenas dois toques.

"É engraçado como você sempre sente quando tem alguma coisa errada comigo, Suggie. Nem os meus pais acertam tanto!"

"E o que aconteceu?" A amiga perguntou, preocupada, mas serena.

"Eu não vou fazer rodeios com você, amiga... eu to grávida."

"Ué, mas como isso aconteceu?" Questionou surpresa, mas com a mesma calma de antes, e Rachel teve a certeza de que havia contatado a pessoa certa. "Espera... me deixa reformular. Eu sei como acontecem essas coisas, é claro." Riu. "Mas você não tava tomando pílula?"

"Tava. Eu tava, sim, tomando pílula."

"E mesmo assim..."

"Eu comecei a me sentir estranha... a enjoar com cheiros com os quais eu to super acostumada... a chorar sem motivo e... os meus seios estão sensíveis. Mas, justamente por causa da pílula, eu não tava achando isso nada demais... achei que era tensão, cansaço."

"E?" Perguntou a outra garota, pela primeira vez mostrando alguma alteração na voz.

"E... eu não fiquei menstruada esse mês, quando a cartela acabou. Aí, sim, eu juntei umas coisas com as outras... e me lembrei também que, no mês passado, minha menstruação tinha sido super fraquinha... e comecei a ficar com medo. Quando eu cheguei hoje lá no hospital, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi o exame e... é isso. Eu fiquei tão nervosa que a Dra. Addison me mandou pra casa."

"Acho que eu vou pedir pro Artie voltar a usar camisinha. Eu pensei que a pílula era mais segura do que é." Comentou Sugar, distraída. "Ai... desculpa, Rach! Que falta de sensibilidade a minha, cara... ficar falando de mim! Você quer que eu vá pra sua casa? Eu chego rapidinho."

"Não precisa... de verdade. Eu só queria falar com alguém, mas a verdade é que, em uma hora e meia ou duas, o Finn vai chegar, e é melhor eu estar sozinha. Eu preciso contar de uma vez pra ele."

"Entendo. Mas, qualquer coisa, eu to aqui."

"Eu sei." Afirmou, suspirando. "E Suggie?"

"Hum?"

"A pílula É segura! A sua amiga é que é uma... cabeça de vento." Lamentou. "Depois que eu confirmei a gravidez, eu me dei conta de que eu comprei a pílula três dias depois da data correta... porque a cartela anterior tinha terminado três dias depois do que deveria." Bufou.

"Oooops!" Foi a reação quase involuntária da menina, mas ela demonstrou ser realmente tudo o que Rachel pensava dela ao acrescentar: "Eu sei que você não queria ou esperava por isso, Rach. Mas a verdade é que vai dar tudo certo! Ninguém que eu conheço está melhor preparada que você pra ser mãe. Eu nunca conheci ninguém tão cuidadoso e habilidoso com bebês como você... e ninguém que tenha tanto gosto em cuidar dos outros."

"Obrigada... apesar de você ser suspeita." Sorriu, finalmente.

"E ninguém tem pais tão compreensivos como os seus... e só o meu namorado é mais carinhoso e apaixonado do que o Finn é por você. Não tem erro!" Falou com tanta convicção que quase convenceu a futura mamãe.

As duas se despediram e Rachel ligou a televisão, para tentar se distrair enquanto esperava Finn. Contudo, a estratégia só atrapalhou, porque em um dos canais estava sendo exibido um documentário sobre partos que fez a morena sentir um arrepio de medo de que seu momento de dar à luz chegasse, em outro estava passando um reality show em que uma babá tentava controlar verdadeiras pestes, fazendo Berry temer não saber lidar com a educação do filho, e, em um terceiro, havia alguém cozinhando um prato com frutos do mar cuja aparência a fez correr para o banheiro.

Ao voltar à sala, pensou em colocar uma música, mas algo dentro dela já estava se transformando e ela se deu conta de que precisaria encarar tudo aquilo. Enjoos, mudanças no corpo, o parto, choro de criança, mamadeiras e fraldas fariam parte do seu dia-a-dia dali em diante, e isso não era opcional.

Ela não tinha a menor ideia de que reação esperar de Finn, mas, mesmo que ele não ficasse a seu lado, mesmo que pedisse para ela se mudar de novo, ela seria mãe. Com ou sem a aprovação do namorado, ela teria um bebê em mais ou menos sete meses, pois aborto não era nem mesmo um assunto a ser discutido.

Ainda que estivesse em pânico e, pelo menos por enquanto, não estivesse feliz com a notícia como sabia que deveria estar, afinal um filho é sempre uma benção, reconhecia que seu destino estava traçado. Teria que lidar com ele, com ou sem a presença de Finn, e dar todo o seu amor e a melhor vida possível ao ser humano que começava a se desenvolver dentro dela. Mesmo que não conseguisse fazer isso ainda, precisaria aprender a focar apenas no lado bom do que acontecera.

Afinal, segundo dizem, o que não tem remédio, remediado está.


	2. O gato subiu no telhado

**Obrigada a quem deixou review no capítulo anterior!**

**Espero que gostem desse...**

**Bjs!**

* * *

**O gato subiu no telhado ou "Eu comprei um gato"?**

* * *

Finn demorou mais do que o normal para chegar naquela noite, o que foi deixando Rachel ainda mais apreensiva. Ela começou a ensaiar, mentalmente, mil e uma maneiras de contar sobre a não planejada gravidez, uma vez que seu pais sempre diziam que é arriscado, em alguns casos, ir direto ao assunto. Com Sugar, ela fora direta, mas Finn seria o pai do bebê, teria sua vida diretamente afetada, e, por isso, parecia-lhe um desses casos em que a gente não deve dizer "o seu gato morreu", mas começar com algo como "o gato subiu no telhado".

O gato subiu no telhado... _Finn, você se lembra quando nós voltamos e estávamos tão empolgados que esquecemos a camisinha que a gente sempre usava?_

O gato subiu no telhado... _Eu cheguei mais cedo do hospital hoje, babe. A Dra. Addison me liberou porque eu tava nervosa. Por que? Ah... é que eu não andava me sentindo bem nesses últimos dias e resolvi fazer um exame e então..._

O gato subiu no telhado..._ Amor, eu acho que a gente vai precisar fazer uma mudançazinhas no quarto de hóspedes. É... não são bem inhas pra falar a verdade. Ele vai ter que deixar de ser um quarto de hóspedes. _

Já devia ter chegado a sua décima versão sobre como começar a conversar quando ouviu a porta do apartamento se abrindo, mas não foi a voz de seu namorado que ecoou sala adentro, e sim vozes infantis. Olhou para a porta e viu Hudson entrar, sorridente, com o menino e a menina que falavam ao mesmo tempo, enquanto penduravam suas mochilas, lancheiras e casacos no cabide próximo à porta, depois de tirar das bolsas usadas para ir à escola um caderno cada um.

"Greg... Gaby... vamos com calma, ok?" Finn pediu, mas não conseguia conter o riso. "Em primeiro lugar, vamos cumprimentar a tia Rachel, do jeitinho que eu sei que seus pais ensinaram."

"Oi, Ray-Ray." Gregory falou, se aproximando dela, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorrisinho igual ao do pai, um primo mais velho de Hudson chamado Will Schuester. "Você está linda está noite." Repetiu a frase que ouvira o homem mais velho usar algumas vezes, para elogiar a esposa Emma, com uma entonação forçada, imitando o jeito dos adultos.

"Obrigada, homenzinho." Rachel agradeceu o galanteio, rindo e se agachando na frente dele. "E eu não ganho um abraço e um beijo por isso?" O garotinho prontamente a abraçou e, quando a soltou, piscou para Finn, como se quisesse dizer que havia ganhado uma disputa entre machos. Hudson riu, se perguntando como um menininho miúdo de apenas cinco anos de idade tinha aprendido como se joga charme para uma mulher.

"Oi, tia Rach." Foi a vez de Gabriele se aproximar e espontaneamente abraçar a mulher mais velha, depois de ter colocado na mesinha de centro o próprio caderno e o que seu irmão gêmeo largara no chão. "O Greg quer jogar vídeo game e não quer fazer o dever... mas o tio Finny falou que a gente tem que se organizar e aí vai dar tempo de fazer tudo. Ele vai pedir pizza, enquanto a gente faz a lição e aí depois os meninos jogam e nós, meninas podemos brincar com a Polly." Tagarelou, sem parar.

"É claro, querida! Você trouxe uma pra mim também?" A "tia" entrou na onda, pensando que, afinal, dali a algum tempo, brincar de boneca poderia vir a ser uma atividade diária.

"Eu trouxe uma porção!"

Rachel sorriu e se levantou, se aproximando do namorado, enquanto a menininha ruiva puxava o irmão pela mão e o fazia sentar-se junto com ela em frente à mesinha para fazer o trabalho da escola.

"Pizza, Finn? Não é nem final de semana." Repreendeu, em tom de voz baixo.

"Eu sou tio. Eu posso estragá-los! Quando eu for pai, aí sim eu vou me preocupar com alimentação saudável... e dar o exemplo."

"Okay... se os pais deles não vão reclamar." Deu de ombros. Tinha um problema bem maior do que a comida dos gêmeos que era a ignorância de Finn sobre o quão perto estava esse futuro onde ele seria o responsável por educar.

"Desculpa por não ter te avisado que eles viriam. O Will me ligou, pedindo pra eu ficar com eles em cima da hora. Tem problema se eles dormirem aqui?"

"Claro que não, amor!" Disse, sorrindo. "Eles são crianças ótimas."

"ECA!" Gaby gritou, ao ver Finn se aproximar e, finalmente, cumprimentar propriamente sua garota. "Isso é nojento! Eu nunca vou beijar na boca."

"Eu também quero, Ray-Ray." Greg disse, fazendo bico, e provocando riso nos adultos.

"Você é muito novo pra isso, cara. E mesmo que fosse grande, teria que arrumar a sua própria garota, porque a Rach já é do titio aqui." Rachel cutucou Finn e balançou a cabeça, desaprovando o que ele dissera, mas no fundo achou engraçado. Estava se sentindo até menos tensa, na medida em que os quatro iam interagindo.

"Uma garota, nada! Eu vou ter várias que é bem melhor."

"Eca, eca, eca." A irmã repetia, tapando os ouvidos, como se ele falasse a coisa mais incômoda de se ouvir.

"E eles são gêmeos." Observou Finn, rindo, antes de ir para a cozinha e providenciar o lanche da noite.

A lição foi feita, a pizza foi devorada, os rapazes jogaram Xbox e as garotas vestiram e pentearam as bonecas, até as crianças começarem a bocejar, indicando que estava chegando a hora de dormir.

Rachel observou, maravilhada, o namorado levando os dois pequenos para o banho, vestindo seus pijamas, fazendo com que escovassem os dentes, os colocando confortavelmente sob os edredons limpinhos e macios, e, por fim, sentando-se na ponta da cama que eles ocupavam no quarto de hóspedes, para contar histórias e cantar.

_Bought me a cat and__the cat__pleased me,__  
__I fed__my cat__under yonder tree.__  
__Cat goes fiddle-i-fee.__  
__Bought me a hen and the hen pleased me,__  
__I fed my hen under yonder tree.__  
__Hen goes chimmy-chuck, chimmy-chuck,__  
__Cat goes fiddle-i-fee. _

(começo de uma música infantil tradicional de acumulação sobre animais)

A ida das crianças até ali fizera com que ela quisesse, ainda mais, que Finn lhe dissesse que ficaria ao lado dela. Ter passado a noite com eles fez Berry se ver mais nitidamente nessa situação no futuro e pensar, pela primeira vez, que tudo poderia ficar bem, melhor do que bem, que eles poderiam ter uma vida maravilhosa pela frente com o filho.

Mesmo que ela tenha tido que adiar até o dia seguinte a história do gato subindo no telhado e se contentado em ouvir os três repetirem várias vezes "Eu comprei um gato".

* * *

**Eu comprei um gato é o nome da musiquinha infantil. Não traduzi porque não entendi muito bem e não era relevante para a história saber detalhes da canção.**

**Espero que estejam gostando...**

**Até!**


	3. Antes cedo do que nunca

**Antes cedo do que nunca**

"Eu vou mandar os dois pro banho." Avisou Rachel, secando as mãos em um pano de prato. Ela e Finn estavam na cozinha preparando um café da manhã para os dois, Greg e Gaby. Normalmente, ele tomava apenas uma xícara de café preto e ela comia frutas, mas, em razão de estarem em companhia das crianças, o rapaz tinha resolvido fazer panquecas e a garota tinha preparado vitamina. "O que eles vão vestir? Eles trouxeram roupas limpas?"

"Não... o compromisso do Will e da Emma foi de emergência. Não deu." Finn esclareceu, sem tirar os olhos da frigideira. "A Emma vai trazer. Por enquanto, fala pra eles ficarem com o pijama mesmo."

"Okay." Ela respondeu, saindo da cozinha e entrando na sala. "Meninos, tá na hora de vocês tomarem banho, pra depois comerem e esperarem a mãe de vocês quase prontos." Informou, vendo Greg brincar com um carrinho e Gaby desenhar.

"Pra você, tia Rach." A menina disse, sorridente, entregando um papel à mulher adulta.

"Que lindo, Gaby! Quem são?" Questionou, observando os quatro bonecos coloridos que ocupavam a folha arrancada de um caderno.

"Somos nós dois e o pai e a mãe, ora." Foi Greg quem respondeu, querendo ser esperto, mas não obteve êxito.

"Não, seu bobo." A irmã contrariou, mostrando-lhe a língua. "São você e o tio Finn, tia..."

"E vocês dois?" Berry interrompeu.

"Tia, eu sou ruiva!" A menininha falou, colocando as mãos na cintura, impaciente. "É claro que não somos eu e o Greg aí." Bufou, mostrando que o cabelo das figuras no desenho estava pintado de preto. "É no futuro... você, o tio e os nossos primos... porque, se você mora aqui, você é mulher do tio... e, se vocês são marido e mulher, vocês vão ter filhos." Explicou, como se ela fosse a adulta que sabe das coisas, e Rachel a criança. "E, tia? Eles vão ser a coisa mais fofa do mundo!" Completou, super animada.

"É lindo, princesinha!" A morena voltou a dizer, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. "Agora, banho, vocês dois." Mandou, batendo no bumbum de cada um e engolindo o choro.

A mulher aproveitou os momentos em que ficou arrumando a sala e se certificando de que nada das crianças estava sendo deixado fora das bolsas, para se recompor. Depois, prendeu o desenho que ganhara na geladeira, com ímãs, coordenou a saída do banho e levou, enfim, os pequenos para tomar o café da manhã, o que ainda faziam quando a mãe deles chegou.

Emma vestiu os filhos e mandou que os dois se despedissem de Rachel e Finn. Greg aproveitou para dar vários beijos na bochecha de Rachel, arrancando gargalhadas dos adultos e caretas da irmã gêmea que, no fundo, ficava um pouco enciumada, apesar de ter adorado Rachel desde o dia em que a conhecera, meses antes.

Quando a porta se fechou, Rachel respirou fundo, sabendo que teria que conversar com Finn, ou teria um dia muito difícil no trabalho, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não imaginando nenhuma maneira confortável o suficiente de dizer o que precisava ser dito. No entanto, não teve tempo para formular nada porque, mal os visitantes foram embora, Finn começou a falar sem parar, surpreendendo-a completamente com suas palavras.

"Nós bem que podíamos ter filhos logo, né, amor? Encher essa casa de tagarelas que nem a Gaby... de meninos espertos e abusados como o Greg." Riu. "Eu me sinto tão bem quando eu to com as crianças! Elas são tão espontâneas e... estão sempre querendo aprender alguma coisa, mas também acabam ensinando tanta coisa nova pra gente!" Continuou, entusiasmado, mas percebeu que ela o observava com olhos arregalados. "Desculpa, meu amor, eu sei que é cedo. A gente nem se casou ainda... e você tá estudando. Eu sei que você deve querer esperar... e tudo bem pra mim. É só que eu me empolgo pra caramba quando eu to com eles ou com..."

"Finn, eu to grávida." Ela cuspiu, de repente, não aguentando vê-lo falar exatamente do assunto que ela tinha para tratar com ele, sem imaginar que o desejo que estava manifestando já estava realizado.

"...os filhos da Kitty... o que, babe?" Parou o seu monólogo, percebendo que ela tinha falado alguma coisa, mas que ele não tinha escutado.

"Eu... to grávida, Finn. Eu to grávida." Respondeu, séria.

"Você tem certeza?" Espantou-se.

"Eu sei que a gente só passou a transar sem camisinha porque eu te disse que tava tomando pílula, mas, infelizmente, eu... eu não tinha tomado direito, naqueles dias em que nós ficamos brigados. Por favor, não pensa que eu fiz isso de propósito..."

"Eu NUNCA pensaria isso, Rach." Afirmou, segurando as mãos dela nas suas. "Eu só fiquei surpreso." Explicou. "Mas é uma ótima surpresa!" Sorriu, amplamente.

"Você não tá chateado?" Estava incrédula com a reação dele!

"Eu acabei de te dizer que quero filhos, Rach! Por que raios eu ficaria chateado?"

"Você queria PLANEJAR filhos!"

"Eu quero FILHOS e não o planejamento... e se um deles já está aqui..." Tocou o ventre da namorada. "...é ótimo, porque ele vai chegar mais rápido." Ele esperou um sorriso dela, mas não aconteceu. "Eu sei que você provavelmente acha cedo... mas, se aconteceu." Deu de ombros. "A gente vai dar um jeito e... você não vai deixar de estudar ou de trabalhar, por isso. Eu posso trabalhar de casa, com a corretagem. E eu ia te pedir em casamento só no nosso aniversário, mas eu já tenho até o anel, então você não vai ter motivo pra achar que eu vou me casar com você só por causa do be-..."

"Finn, para!" Pediu. "Para, pelo amor de Deus!" Respirou fundo e soltou as mãos dele. "Você é... irritante, Finn Hudson!" Ele ficou sério, porque ela estava séria e ele não estava entendendo o que tinha feito de errado. "Eu to surtando desde ontem, pensando se você ia terminar comigo por causa dessa gravidez não planejada e você reage com essa calma?" Falou, quase gritando.

"Rach..."

"O que é você? Uma espécie de ser superior... pra lidar com as coisas com essa facilidade toda? Eu não sei se eu vou saber ser mãe, Finn! Eu não tive mãe, droga! E se... e se eu machucar o meu filho? E se eu não souber cuidar dele? E se ele não gostar de mim? E se você deixar de gostar de mim e... você não quiser me ver e..."

"Rach... Rach... calma, amor. Calma. Calma." Ele a fez relaxar, devagar, acariciando os braços dela, e a levou até o sofá, fazendo com que se sentasse. "Amor..." Continuou, agachando-se em frente a ela. "Eu também tenho medo... eu juro. Olha pra mim... eu sou o mesmo que ontem tava dando pizza no jantar pra duas crianças de cinco anos, no meio da semana... e que passou a noite toda jogando vídeo game e tentando realmente ganhar de um menino que bate no meu joelho." Riu e conseguiu fazê-la rir, finalmente. "Eu to com medo de não ser bom o suficiente... de não fazer vocês felizes, de não saber cuidar de vocês."

"Jura?"

"É claro, babe. Eu não sou perfeito... apesar de parecer." Brincou. "Só que, por mais que eu tenha medo... por mais que eu saiba que a gente vai se enrolar com as fraldas e a papinha, no começo... que a gente vai pirar de preocupação toda vez que ele tiver uma febre... que a gente vai querer tirar ele do castigo e ficar com ele no colo, mesmo ele tento feito um monte de merda, se ele chorar... que a gente vai querer chorar junto com ele, sempre que ele estiver triste... eu também sei que nada nesse mundo vai fazer a gente mais feliz do que cada sorriso dele... do que os primeiros passos e as primeiras palavras... do que ver ele aprendendo coisas novas..."

"Mas foi tão de repente... ainda era cedo pra gente, eu sei." Tentou secar uma lágrima que escorria por seu rosto, mas ele afastou a mão dela e as secou ele mesmo.

"Nunca é cedo pra gente ser feliz, Rachel. A gente já é feliz e vai ser ainda mais, com a família linda que a gente tá começando." Assegurou, sorrindo, e depois dessa conversa a espera pelo bebê aconteceu exatamente como se ele tivesse sido planejado nos mínimos detalhes.

Finn mal podia esperar para ter o fruto de seu amor por Rachel nos braços. E secretamente desejava uma menina com olhos iguais àqueles que o faziam derreter, todos os dias, exatamente como no momento em os percebera pela primeira vez.


	4. Quem ri por último humilha!

**Quem ri por último... humilha!**

O novo bar de Puck estava lotado, naquela noite de inauguração, mas felizmente, com sua barriga de cinco meses, Rachel tinha preferência para usar o banheiro, porque todo mundo sabe que grávidas ficam com a bexiga cheia mais rápido. Enquanto ajeitava a roupa, para sair da cabine individual, escutava o vai e vem das mulheres, que batiam seus saltos finos contra o assoalho, mas o que chamou a atenção dela foi uma conversa que começou de repente entre duas garotas.

"Ele é um estúpido!" Uma delas falou. "Sempre dorme vendo jogo na TV e me deixa a ver navios... e, quando não dorme, é sempre uma rapidinha e olhe lá."

"A Molly disse que EU fazia isso com ela. Disse que eu não prestava atenção nas necessidades dela e que, por isso, ela me traiu. Não aguentava mais só fingir... precisava TER um orgasmo de verdade."

"O Finn era tão carinhoso... o Paul nem isso é, San!" Suspirou. "Pra falar a verdade, o Finn era melhor em tudo. Eu não fingi tantas vezes assim... eu te falei aquilo no calor da hora... porque a gente tava transando."

"O Finn é um fofo mesmo, Quinn. E, no meu caso, eu só fingia porque eu nunca gostei de homens, de verdade. Fingi com ele, como fingi com todos!"

Depois de mais um tempo, Rachel decidiu sair de onde estava e ir lavar a mão bem perto das duas criaturas, que retocavam a maquiagem, enquanto se lamentavam. Fez questão de olhar bem para elas, com cara de pena, mostrando que tinha escutado tudo.

"Ai, meu Deus! Que horror." Foi Quinn quem disse, sem graça. "Você deve estar pensando que nós somos duas infelizes." Deu um risinho para Rachel.

"Eu tenho certeza!" A desconhecida das duas respondeu e elas se entreolharam, incrédulas. Normalmente, uma pessoa responderia algo como 'acontece' ou 'é assim com todo mundo', mas ela não hesitou em confirmar que as achava infelizes. "A vida de vocês tá parecendo aquelas novelas mexicanas BEM ruins, sabe? De gosto extremamente duvidoso? Mas é assim mesmo! Nem todo mundo merece uma história tipo a minha, que se parece com uma comédia romântica SUPER fofa!" Rachel continuou.

"Que... absurdo! Cala a boca, garota! Quem você pensa que é..." Santana se manifestou, enfim.

"Cala a boca você, Santana Lopez!" Rachel apontou o dedo para ela, surpreendendo-a com a atitude e por saber seu nome. "Vocês sabem de quem é esse bebê que eu to esperando? Claro que não, mas eu esclareço. Eu vou ter um filho do Finn." As outras duas voltaram a se entreolhar. "Sim, o mesmo Finn de quem vocês estavam falando há uns minutos. Mundo pequeno, não? Oooops! Não é bem isso... é que você tão no bar do melhor amigo dele."

"Nós fomos convidadas!" Quinn cruzou os braços, desafiadora.

"Tenho certeza que sim, porque o Noah pensa com a cabeça de baixo... deve ter chamado todas as gostosas que ele conhece. Mas não é isso que interessa e sim o quão patéticas vocês duas são. Eu já achava o que você tinham feito com o Finn um absurdo, mesmo achando que estavam falando a verdade uma pra outra. Agora que eu sei que nem verdade era, eu sinto pena de vocês duas! Não sabem dar valor às pessoas e vão acabar sozinhas, enquanto ele, que vocês humilharam, que vocês fizeram se sentir um nada... ele tá formando uma família, com uma mulher que se sente a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, todos os dias, ao lado dele." Rachel secou as mãos e saiu do banheiro, deixando as duas de queixo caído e sem reação.

Ela ignorou as duas ex-namoradas de Finn durante um bom tempo e, aparentemente, elas fizeram o mesmo. Porém não demorou tanto assim para que, mais uma vez, a morena tivesse que se levantar e fazer o caminho até o banheiro, enquanto, de outra mesa do bar, alguém a observava, durante todo o trajeto, se levantando em seguida.

"Vai ao banheiro, Quinn?" Santana questionou, curiosa.

"Não, amadinha. Eu vou dar uma palavrinha rápida com meu ex." Sorriu, irônica.

"Q, não inventa! Ele tá com a namorada... e ela já falou um monte pra gente hoje."

"Ela HUMILHOU a gente e eu não vou deixar barato, San!" Assegurou a loira. "Ela foi ao banheiro de novo e eu vou aproveitar pra ir até lá agora, porque eu to doida pra ver aquele mundinho cor de rosa com nuvens de algodão doce, em que ela pensa que vive, melar completamente, quando ela voltar e vir o Sr. Perfeito todo babão pra cima de mim, como ele sempre fica." Ajeitou os seios dentro da roupa e corrigiu a postura. "Só observa, ok?"

Finn conversava com os amigos e ria de alguma piada, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e se virou, segurando-a, por pensar que ela pertencia a Rachel. Logo que viu Quinn, no entanto, largou a mão da garota e trocou o sorriso que ostentava por um semblante de surpresa e questionamento.

"Olá, Finn. Tudo bem?" Perguntou, sedutora, enquanto batia as unhas no ombro dele.

"Tudo ótimo, na verdade." Respondeu, simpático, mas tirando a mão dela de onde estava.

"Você parece realmente bem... mais forte talvez?" Ela não se deu por vencida e ainda ocupou a cadeira vaga de Rachel.

"Quinn, o que você quer, hein?" Questionou, deixando claro que não cairia no jogo dela.

"Nossa, Finn! Que grosseria! Eu só... sinto sua falta." Tentou fazer uso de seu charme, que normalmente funcionava, porque a maior parte dos homens acredita em qualquer coisa quando dita em uma vozinha angelical e meio cantada.

"Sério?" Ele riu debochado. "E por que você sentiria falta de uma pessoa tão sem graça como eu, hum?"

"Finn, aquilo tudo foi um mal entendido. Eu não pensava realmente aquilo sobre você." Continuou, dengosa.

"Que pena, então, não?" Ironizou. "Se bem que... você não sabe e nem precisa entender por que, mas no fundo eu tenho que te agradecer, porque eu não estaria tão feliz agora, se aquilo tudo não tivesse acontecido."

"Você vai ser pai, não é?" Ele não se surpreendeu porque era natural que ela já tivesse visto Rachel com ele, ao longo da noite, bem como a barriga da gestante, que tinha se levantado mais de uma vez.

"Vou ser pai." Confirmou, orgulhoso. "E também me casei." Completou, mostrando a aliança. Sorriu largamente ao contar a novidade, o que fez Rachel, que saía do toilet naquele momento, paralisar e sentir as pernas fracas.

"Ai, Finn, eu sinto muito." A garota afirmou, acariciando a mão dele que estava sobre a mesa, e fazendo a Sra. Hudson sentir como se seu coração falhasse, por alguns segundos. No entanto, o alívio veio logo em seguida, quando Finn, após olhar da mão de Quinn para o rosto dela, e do rosto para a mão novamente, tirou-a de cima da sua, com ar de desdém.

"Sente muito por quê?" Ele perguntou, confuso.

"Por você ter tido que se casar assim, correndo... por causa de uma gravidez não planejada."

"É isso que você pensa que aconteceu?" Ele riu.

"Lógico, Finn." A menina falou, como se fosse óbvio. "A gente terminou há mais ou menos um ano e meio só, então você e ela..."

"Estamos juntos há pouco mais de um ano. Isso!" Ele a interrompeu. "Mas quem liga pra isso, quando tem certeza que encontrou a pessoa certa, hum?" Indagou, retoricamente. "Eu amo a Rach de um jeito que eu nem sabia que alguém era capaz de amar. Sem contar o sexo que é... uau!" Completou, fingindo estar sem fôlego e deixando claro que palavras não poderiam descrever algo tão bom.

"Todo mundo acha que encontrou o amor verdadeiro quando se apaixonada, Finn. Principalmente, se o sexo..." Quinn tentou desmerecer a felicidade alheia, mas Finn finalmente viu que a esposa tinha saído do banheiro, então não estava prestando a menor atenção ao que ela dizia. Fez um sinal para que sua mulher voltasse logo para a mesa, e a abraçou pela cintura, quando ela chegou perto o suficiente.

"Tá tudo bem, meu amor?" Questionou, e ela assentiu. "Eu ia dizer agora pra Quinn que nós vamos ter uma princesinha. Q, será que você pode devolver o lugar da minha barrigudinha?" Pediu, fingindo simpatia, e a garota se levantou, sem jeito. "Ela tá se mexendo muito?" Continuou conversando com a morena e a loira não teve outra atitude a tomar a não ser voltar de fininho para a própria mesa, mais humilhada ainda do que antes.

Não ficou muito tempo no bar, pois era difícil ignorar os risos do casal feliz, que, na sua cabeça, estavam sempre debochando dela, a partir daquele momento.

Deve ser muito chato e irritante mesmo, quando quem ri por último ri da gente... e ri muito, muito melhor!


	5. Os olhos vêem e os corações sentem

**Os olhos vêem e os corações sentem**

"Você tem certeza que não tem problema, Rach?" Kitty perguntou, preocupada. "Eles podem dar bastante trabalho... e você tá de quase nove meses!"

"Não tem problema nenhum... eu juro!" Rachel assegurou à prima mais nova de Finn, enquanto fazia carinho nos cabelos loiros da menininha de apenas um ano e meio que sorria para ela, do colo da mãe. "Meu parto tá previsto pra semana que vem... e o Finn deve chegar em menos de uma hora."

"Pois é... eu só trouxe o Arthur porque ele não parou de me perturbar, um só segundo, depois que o Greg ligou, dizendo que tava aqui, e que o tio preferido dos dois tava vindo pra jogar vídeo game com ele." Riu.

"Eles são agitados, mas obedecem. Você não tem com que se preocupar." A Sra. Hudson reafirmou. "Se a Emma deixou o Greg aqui, pra ela e o Will irem à apresentação de balé da Gaby, não tem porque você não deixar o Arthur."

"É mais um pra olhar... e eles se agitam mais quando estão juntos." Reforçou, dando nova oportunidade para que Rachel recuasse.

"Vai tranquila! O Finn vai amar chegar aqui e encontrar mais um." Sorriu. "Só vai ficar com pena de não ver a Chloe." Lamentou, se referindo à filha mais nova de Kitty, que, sendo muito pequena, ainda não ficava nos lugares sem pelo menos um dos pais.

"O Finn é demais! Você tirou a sorte grande!" Brincou, dando uma levíssima cotovelada na quase prima. "Nem o Jake nem o Ryder são muito atenciosos com as crianças." Lamentou, se referindo ao ex-namorado e ao atual, cada um pai de um de seus pequenos.

"É muito da pessoa, né?" A outra comentou sem jeito e elas mudaram de assunto, combinando sobre a alimentação do menino de quatro anos, que tinha algumas restrições, em razão de alergias.

Logo, Rachel estava sozinha com os meninos, mas eles estavam brincando, calmamente, com carinhos e bonecos de menino, enquanto ela apenas os observava, imbuída do espírito maternal que tomara conta de si nos últimos meses. Contudo, sentiu, de repente, uma forte dor no baixo ventre e gemeu alto, sentando-se em seguida, e chamando a atenção dos dois.

"Tá tudo bem, tia Rach?" Foi o mais velho quem perguntou.

"Tá sim, meu amor. A tia só sentiu a neném chutar, ok? Pode voltar a brincar."

A dor passou, mas, minutos depois, voltou ainda mais forte e mais demorada e, como estudante de enfermagem que era, a futura mamãe desconfiou de que poderia estar entrando em trabalho de parto. Verificou as horas e, como previra, nova forte contração veio, mais ou menos vinte minutos depois, então ela ligou para a Dra. Addison, para confirmar suas suspeitas, e a médica a aconselhou a ir para o hospital, a fim de se preparar da melhor forma possível, mas assegurou, ao mesmo tempo, que ela poderia fazer isso com calma, pois o parto em si ainda deveria demorar algumas horas, sendo o primeiro pelo qual a garota passaria.

Ligou em seguida para Finn, que já estava no trânsito, indo para o apartamento, e até se arrependeu de tê-lo feito. Ele fazia uma pergunta atrás da outra e pedia para ela ter calma, mas era ele quem estava nitidamente nervoso como nunca.

"Eu to calma, amor. Eu nem sei como ou por que, mas eu to bem calma." Ela afirmou, sem titubear. "Agora, se eu continuar falando com você, e escutando você buzinar feito um louco, como se isso fosse tirar as pessoas da sua frente... e cantar pneu, como fez agora... aí, sim, eu vou ficar nervosa!"

"Desculpa, amor." Ele riu, sem jeito. "Eu vou tentar ficar menos ansioso pra ver, finalmente, o rostinho da minha princesa."

"Tudo bem!" Ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, bobamente, do outro lado da linha. "Só vem com calma, porque eu preciso de você inteiro, ok?" Riu. "E não liga pra ninguém, pra não se distrair. Eu vou ligar pra Kitty e Emma, porque os meninos tão aqui... e elas podem avisar tudo mundo."

"Vai dar tudo certo. Te amo." Declarou, meloso.

"Eu também te amo muito. Até já." Ela disse, desligando sem esperar resposta, para que ele não percebesse em sua voz que ela era tomada mais uma vez pela dor.

Menos de uma hora havia se passado, quando o casal chegou ao hospital e se reuniu a uma Kitty muito preocupada, que repetia que deveria ter levado Greg para sua casa, em vez de deixar Arthur se juntar a ele na residência dos Hudson, e perguntava se eles tinham atrapalhado demais.

"Na verdade, a Rach disse que eles até ajudaram bastante a arrumar as coisas... ficaram tentando cuidar dela." Finn respondeu, sorridente.

"É claro que eu ajudei!" Greg se intrometeu na conversa dos adultos, como de costume. "A Ariel vai ser linda igual a Ray-Ray, e vai ser minha namorada!"

"Eu já tenho namorada lá no colégio!" Arthur mostrou os dentes, orgulhoso, mas Gregory não se fez de rogado.

"Eu também tenho namorada... dã!" Disse, dando um tapinha na testa do primo. "Mas a Margie tem a minha idade... é bem mais velha que a Ari... então, quando a Ari crescer e puder namorar, eu troco a mais velha por uma mais nova, que nem o vô Pillsbury fez." Acrescentou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e Finn e Kitty se olharam, sem saber como reagir.

"Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos... e conversar com esse mocinho aqui, sobre essa história de troca." Disse ao primo, fazendo cara de reprovação para o sobrinho, e praticamente empurrando as duas crianças para o corredor, onde se uniu a Ryder e Chloe.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu de forma tranquila para Rachel, que estava sob os cuidados da mesma equipe com a qual trabalhava, da qual fazia parte, inclusive, a sua melhor amiga Sugar. Finn, por sua vez, não conseguiu ficar nada calmo, tendo que esperar por quase nove horas para ver, afinal, sua filha ser dada à luz, ainda que estivesse cercado de parentes e amigos que lotavam a sala de espera da maternidade, reunidos de tal forma que poderia parecer que estavam em uma festa, se não houvesse cheiro de hospital, muita gente circulando vestida de branco e ausência completa de álcool, música e acepipes.

Sua mulher tinha apenas os pais, Hiram e Leroy, mas ele tinha uma família imensa! Tinha os pais, irmão, os quatro avós vivos, um total de três tios e sete primos, que, por sua vez, já estavam tendo seus próprios filhos, como ele. Não estavam todos presentes, porque alguns tinham compromissos inadiáveis, mas estavam em número suficiente para fazer mais barulho do que um local como aquele permitia, e foram repreendidos, mais de uma vez.

Ariel Berry Hudson chorou pela primeira vez no meio da madrugada, quando os bisavós já cochilavam no sofá. A pediatra, Dra. Dany, a colocou em um berço aquecido e a limpou, fazendo, em seguida, uma primeira avaliação rápida, pra ver se não tudo estava dentro da normalidade. Conferiu o batimento cardíaco, a respiração, o tônus muscular, a coloração da pele, o choro, e sugou secreção de seu pequenino pulmão, pra liberar a via aérea.

Após os cuidados e enrolada como uma trouxinha, a princesinha foi levada para conhecer a mãe e o pai, que choravam e riam de emoção, ao mesmo tempo, ao vê-la e tocá-la pela primeira vez. Seguiu para o berçário onde tomou seu primeiro banho, foi medida, pesada e vestida, voltando, pouco depois, para o quarto, onde a mãe, por sua vez, dormia, vencida pelo cansaço.

Finn estava exausto também, mas não conseguia dormir no pequeno sofá do hospital, então aproveitou para pegar a filha no colo e ter sua primeira "conversa" com ela. Falou do quanto ela era amada, não só por ele e pela mãe dela, como também pela grande e divertida família de que faziam parte, e que tinha enchido o quarto da maternidade com todo tipo de presente para a recém-nascida e os jovens pais.

Autorizado pela pediatra, ele a levou para conhecer membros da família, em pequenos grupos, e não houve quem não se emocionasse com a chegada de mais uma benção ao clã.

Ariel ainda enxergava apenas sombras, como qualquer recém-nascido, mas arregalava os grandes olhos que herdara da mãe para o mundo, como se pudesse distinguir e apreender todo e qualquer detalhe.

O mais importante, no entanto, não era o que a menina podia ver, mas como ela era vista e sentida. Quando a menina abria os olhos, daquela forma, encarando o novo, ela trazia algo novo consigo, e sua família inteira abria não somente os olhos, mas também os corações para receber e dar muito amor.


	6. Azar no jogo, sorte na vida

**Azar no jogo, sorte na vida**

* * *

Cuidar de Ariel foi algo com que o Sr. e a Sra. Hudson não tiveram grandes problemas. Rachel era residente de enfermagem em uma maternidade e tinha muito jeito com bebês, e Finn tinha um irmão mais novo, vários primos e os filhos dos primos, então muito cedo aprendera coisas como trocar fraldas, dar banho e colocar pequeninos para dormir, aprimorando cada uma das tarefas na medida em que sua família só crescia.

As cólicas que eram comuns nos primeiros meses de vida de qualquer bebê, deixando-o irritado e muito choroso, não assustaram os dois, que sabiam muito bem que aquilo aconteceria. Pais de primeira viagem, no entanto, nunca estariam realmente preparados para a preocupação e o abatimento de ver sua princesinha ficar doentinha pela primeira vez. Até ter certeza absoluta de que não eram nada além de sintomas de uma gripe normal a febre, o nariz escorrendo, a respiração ofegante, a tosse e a dificuldade para mamar, os dois sofreram bastante junto com a própria Ariel.

Rachel ainda estava de licença maternidade e foi ela quem percebeu a temperatura alterada da filha. Felizmente Finn já havia passado a trabalhar apenas em casa, no seu próprio negócio de corretagem, para alguns clientes que tinha fidelizado, e conseguiu, apesar de seu próprio coração também muito apertado, fazer com que a esposa entregasse a menina a ele e fosse telefonar para a pediatra, que os tranquilizou.

"É só gripe, Rachel." Disse a Dra. Dany, docemente. Estava acostumada com pais ligando, até no meio da madrugada, o que nem era o caso. "Insiste até ela pegar o peito, porque a amamentação é a melhor coisa pra imunidade do bebê, como você sabe. Coloca um pouquinho de soro no narizinho pra aliviar... e, se a febre subir apenas, você pode dar aquele antitérmico infantil que a gente usa lá no hospital." Recomendou.

"Não pode mesmo ser pneumonia, né?" A jovem mãe perguntou, aflita. "Eu posso levá-la até o hospital, pra você examinar e a gente se certificar." Sugeriu.

"Se você for ficar mais tranquila, vocês podem vir, claro." Concordou. "Mas, Rachel... eu não vejo necessidade. Uma temperatura de 37,5 é só estado febril... e tudo mais que você me descreveu não indica nada além de uma gripe comum." Reafirmou e, finalmente, a outra mulher sossegou e decidiu apenas continuar observando a criança, que, em poucos dias, já não tinha mais quase nenhuma tosse nem fungava, e voltara à temperatura normal.

Quando, mais tarde, por volta dos oito meses da garotinha, seu primeiro dentinho começou a nascer, a agitação, o chororô, a gengiva inchada e avermelhada, o estado febril e a dorzinha de barriga que veio junto, causada pelo fato de Ari colocar tudo o que encontrava na boca para morder, e nem sempre as coisas estarem limpas, não preocuparam tanto, mas representaram várias noites em claro, mesmo assim.

"Você passou a noite toda aqui, meu amor?" Rachel perguntou, de forma retórica, acariciando os cabelos de Finn, que estava todo torto cochilando na poltrona do quarto da filha, que a mulher usava para amamentar. Tinha sido a primeira de três noites em que a morena conseguira dormir mais de cinco horas, mas, ao acordar, ela não tinha encontrado o marido na cama dos dois, nem a filha no cercadinho que eles tinham colocado no quarto deles, para que ela dormisse perto.

"Logo depois que você dormiu, ela começou a chorar muito, mas, como você tem plantão hoje, eu achei melhor não te acordar." Ele comentou, com a voz rouca de sono.

"Mas eu nem ouvi... ela se acalmou rápido?" Perguntou, preocupada.

"Se acalmou, sim, mas eu achei melhor trazê-la pra cá e ficar com ela aqui... ou ela podia chorar de novo e te acordar." Explicou.

"Obrigada, amor... mas não precisava!" Afirmou, sincera. "Vem! Eu vou te colocar na cama, pra você descansar direito." Ofereceu sua mão a ele, que a segurou, levantando-se.

"Precisava, sim! Você tem plantão e eu posso dormir durante o dia, quando ela dormir."

"Eu não vou hoje... a Sugar pode trocar comigo." Decidiu. "Você não dorme há dias e ela não vai dormir tempo suficiente pra você descansar." Observou e ele não disse nada, cansado demais até para argumentar.

Porém nem todas as primeiras vezes foram ruins, é claro! Quando, pouco depois de completar onze meses, Ariel tentou dar alguns passinhos, sozinha, e acabou caindo sentada, os pais a olharam tensos, esperando que chorasse, mas ela olhou de volta para os dois e deu uma daquelas risadinhas gostosas que fazem qualquer pessoa rir junto. Quando Rachel e Finn levaram sua bonequinha para conhecer o mar, se divertiram muito com as caretas que ela fez, sentindo a areia em seus pezinhos, ao ser colocada no chão, e o gosto salgado da água em suas mãozinhas molhadas, ao colocá-las na boca.

Duas semanas depois dos primeiros passos, veio a primeira palavra. Era uma tarde de domingo e Sugar estava na casa dos Hudson, reclamando do namorado, enquanto Finn lavava a louça, e Rachel ia secando e guardando tudo. A miniatura de gente, que era uma mistura perfeita dos pais, estava em seu carrinho com uma boneca no colo, mas seus olhos estavam atentos aos movimentos e à voz da melhor amiga de sua mãe.

"Eu to virada no samurai!" Sugar avisou. "Ele que ouse chegar perto daquela loira aguada de novo pra ele ver! E ela? É bom ela ficar bem longe ou aquela carinha de fuinha dela vai ter um encontro intenso com a minha mãozinha aqui."

Rachel e Finn se olharam, não rindo porque, por mais que achassem o jeito de Sugar divertido, sabiam que ela estava falando sério e ficaria chateada. Ariel, porém, começou a rir sem parar e, se havia alguma dúvida de que ela estava gargalhando às custas da Srta. Motta, essa dúvida acabou quando ela abriu a boca e emitiu o seu primeiro som com significado reconhecível.

"Dida!" Falou e continuou rindo, alheia à surpresa dos adultos, que pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo. "Dida... dida." Repetiu, mais alto.

"Ela falou comigo!" A madrinha se derreteu com o apelido carinhoso balbuciado. "Você falou, meu amor?"

"Deus! A primeira palavra da minha filha foi pra desmiolada da sua melhor amiga." Finn falou no ouvido de Rachel, sem que a outra jovem escutasse, pois ela estava pegando a afilhada no carrinho e se deliciando com a honra de ter sido a primeira pessoa que a afilhada chamou por um nome ou apelido. Ela o cutucou com o cotovelo, como se o estivesse repreendendo por falar de sua amiga, mas riu, ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que ele, na verdade, gostava de Sugar quase tanto quanto ela, atualmente.

A primeira vez em que Ariel recebeu amiguinhos para brincar foi também muito divertida. Kitty e Rachel saiam muito com ela e Chloe e, apesar de pequenas, e de terem uma diferente de um ano e meio, as duas se adoravam. Viviam se abraçando e a mais velha tentava ensinar novas palavras à menorzinha, e ficava radiante cada vez que ela conseguia dizer uma delas. Então, quando Kitty reclamou sobre não estar tendo muito tempo com Ryder, pareceu a Rachel uma solução mais do que natural se oferecer para ficar com as crianças da prima de Finn.

"Não precisa trazer pijama, porque o Finn continua tendo pelo menos um pra cada uma das crianças aqui, pra emergências." Rachel avisou, enquanto combinavam tudo. "Outro dia mesmo ele comprou um pra Chloe, porque viu que o que tinha aqui já tava mais pro tamanho da Ari."

"Okay, Rachel. Vocês tão sendo uns amores, como sempre."

"Que nada! Eu tenho certeza que vai ser um prazer pra mim e pro Finn." Riu.

Não poderia estar mais certa! Foi uma noite especial, porque ela estava aprendendo muita coisa sobre a filha e o aprendizado se intensificava com outras crianças por perto. Finn, por sua vez, parecia ter sido talhado pra cuidar de crianças. Ele não tinha os pijamas para uso dos filhos de seus primos em casa a toa, mas porque adorava e torcia pelas emergências que faziam sua casa ficar cheia de pequenos a quem poderia ensinar coisas, com quem poderia brincar, e cujas histórias, ideias e opiniões espontâneas o encantavam muito mais do que a conversa de qualquer adulto.

Não era somente Ari quem experimentava coisas pela primeira vez, naquele momento. Eles experimentaram muitas primeiras vezes também, graças a terem se tornado pais, como chegar atrasada ao trabalho, no caso de Rachel, ou não poder ir a um jogo de futebol americano com Puck, no caso de Finn. De uma coisa, no entanto, Finn não abriu mão, que foi o jogo de pôquer com os amigos, toda semana. Ainda que, para não ficar fora dele, tenha tido que transferi-lo para seu próprio apartamento, quando a noite do jogo coincidia com um plantão de sua mulher.

O que ele não pode evitar, contudo, foi perder, pela primeira vez desde que a tradição tinha começado, todas as fichas para os outros rapazes, em uma dessas noites. Não somente a presença da filha o distraiu, evitando que conseguisse blefar com habilidade, como as cartas não cooperaram nem um pouco com ele, naquele momento.

Estava irritado e xingando muito, e os rapazes se aproveitavam para irritá-lo ainda mais, implicando com suas derrotas, até que sentiu dois bracinhos abraçando suas pernas e ouviu o melhor dos sons escapar dos lábios de sua princesa mais nova.

"Papa.. cóuo." Do seu jeito, ela pediu que ele a pegasse nos braços e, então, nada mais importou ou tirou o sorriso de seu rosto.

Ele podia ter azar no jogo, mas não só tinha muita sorte no amor, como dizem que acontece. Ele tinha a maior sorte que poderia querer, na vida!


	7. Filha de peixe só a outra Ariel

**Filha de peixe... só a outra Ariel**

* * *

Era um começo de noite qualquer, durante a semana, e Finn trabalhava em seu laptop na sala do apartamento dos Hudson, enquanto Ariel ficava entretida com algum DVD de desenho animado, escolhido dentre os muitos que tinha. Era assim na maior parte do tempo: ele trabalhando e ela brincando ou vendo TV, porque eles tinham decidido que, com Finn podendo atender aos clientes de casa, não era necessário mandar a pequena para uma creche, e ele mesmo cuidaria dela até que estivesse com idade para ir à escolinha.

Não iria demorar muito, na verdade, porque ela já estava com três anos e seria matriculada no jardim de infância logo no próximo ano letivo, o que, no fundo, estava até provocando uma certa saudadezinha antecipada no pai, que amava passar o dia todo com ela. Os barulhos dos filmes e, eventualmente, dos brinquedos não o atrapalhavam, porque ele estava acostumado a realizar suas tarefas em meio a gritarias e todo tipo de ruídos de computadores. E mesmo quando ele se pegava, como naquele exato momento, observando alguma gracinha da menina, isso nunca chegara a lhe causar prejuízo, e era um momento de distração que valia muito a pena!

_Up where they walk, up where they run__  
__Up where they stay all day in the sun__  
__Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be__  
__Part of that world_

A Pequena Sereia cantava na tela, mas era a sua Ariel, a Hudson, que Finn observava, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, enquanto ela dançava e tentava cantar também, errando um pouco os versos, pois estava assistindo seu DVD mais novo, que tinha sido um presente do padrinho Puck, em sua última visita, dias antes. Ao dar uma voltinha, a garota percebeu os olhos do pai sobre ela e parou, abrindo um imenso sorriso e correndo para ele, que colocou o computador de lado e a pegou no colo, abraçando forte.

Ariel também apertou o pai com toda a sua força de criança e depois ficou sentada no colo dele, voltando a observar a sereia na tela e a tentar acompanhá-la na canção. Finn riu, quando a filha usou uma palavra engraçada que não fazia parte da letra, e apertou de novo a menina, distribuindo vários beijos por sua bochecha. Só chamou sua atenção, no entanto, quando começou a beijar o pescocinho, fazendo com que sentisse cócegas.

"Para, papai... para." Ela falava, rindo, e ele continuava. "Por favor... por favor." Implorou, fazendo bico, e ele resolveu lhe dar trégua.

"Sua sapequinha linda!" Disse, dando mais um beijo estalado em seu rosto. "Vai lá ver seu desenho, que o papai ainda precisa trabalhar um pouco." Pediu, soltando-a de seus braços.

"Eu sei, papai." Afirmou, passando a mão no rosto dele, como a mãe fazia quando queria pedir alguma coisa, e ele a olhou, curioso. "Mas você antes me responde algumas perguntinhas?"

"Claro, meu amor." Riu. "O que a minha princesa quer saber?"

"Primeiro, por que eu sou Arie Gaby que tem cabelo ruivo?"

"Bom... porque as pessoas normalmente se parecem com os pais, filha. A tia Emma é ruiva e ela é mãe da Gaby. Você não tem nem pai nem mãe ruivos, então, o seu cabelo não poderia ser ruivo." Tentou explicar.

"O pai da Ariel não é ruivo."

"Ele é mais velho... tem cabelo branco. É que nem o vô Tom, sabe? Quando era mais novo, ele devia ser ruivo, sim."

"Hum." Ela ficou pensativa e fez uma pequena careta. "Que pena! Cabelo ruivo é tão bonito." Acrescentou, com o semblante um pouco triste.

"É bonito, mas eu acho o castanho ainda mais!" Ele falou, sincero. "O seu cabelo é igual ao da sua mãe e eu amo o cabelo da sua mãe! Você não acha a mamãe linda?"

"É, sim!" Sorriu amplamente. "É verdade... o meu cabelo é lindo!" Usou um tom e gestos exagerados, fazendo o pai rir mais uma vez. "Mas, pai... no resto eu sou que nem a Ariel, né?"

"No resto... em que, Ari?"

"Se eu for bem láááá, no fuuuuundo do mar... eu vou nadar que nem um peixe?"

"Nadar que nem um peixe, com um rabo e tudo?"

"É!" Confirmou, esperançosa.

"Não, meu amor." Negou e o sorriso dela se apagou imediatamente. "Ninguém tem rabo de peixe... isso é só fantasia. Nem você, nem a Gaby, nem a sua mãe... ou eu. Ninguém fica com um rabo quando entra na água."

"Mas eu quero! Eu sou Ariel e eu não posso ter nada da Ariel?" Falou, brava.

"Pode, sim. Você pode, por exemplo, cantar como a Ariel."

"Por que não um rabo?" Questionou, chorosa.

"Filha!" Finn não gostava de vê-la triste, mas essa era uma das poucas vezes em que, nem se quisesse e Rachel não fosse reclamar, não poderia mimá-la. "Como eu te falei, isso é faz de conta... é coisa da história."

"Por que eles contam mentiras nessa história?"

"Não são mentiras, Ari... são brincadeiras! São coisas divertidas, mas que a gente tem que saber que só acontecem nas histórias mesmo. E não é só nessa... você não lembra do desenho da Fera? Ele volta a ser um príncipe por causa de um beijo... acontece uma mágica... e mágicas só acontecem nas histórias. Tem o Pinóquio, que fica com o nariz grande... o Peter Pan, que voa e faz outras crianças voarem com ele. Você já viu alguém voando por aí?" Brincou, cutucando a barriguinha dela.

"Eu não tenho Peter Pan... você me conta?"

"Huuuum... vamos fazer o seguinte: já que o papai já parou mesmo de trabalhar, ele vai achar o filme aqui no computador pra gente ver juntos, ok?" Ela balançou a cabeça, feliz, esquecendo das coisas que não podia ter e amando poder ver filme com o pai.

Finn achou o clássico, que deixou baixando, enquanto foi preparar alguma coisa para o jantar. Pouco tempo depois, ele apresentou à filha Peter, Wendy, a Sininho e o Capitão Gancho, entre outros, matando as saudades de sua própria infância, em que assistira muito aquele mesmo desenho, sonhando poder voar, assim como a filha sonhara, naquele dia, com um rabo de sereia. Mostrou para ela outras fantasias do desenho, como a de nunca envelhecer, tentando, com jeitinho, convencê-la de que havia coisas que deviam ficar na ficção.

"Imagina não envelhecer! Quando a gente é criança faz muita coisa legal, que adulto não faz mais, mas quando a gente é adulto também faz coisas ótimas que criança não pode fazer, e todo mundo tem que experimentar todas as coisas."

"O que adulto faz que é tão legal?" Duvidou.

"Deixa eu ver." Respondeu, pensativo. As primeiras coisas que lhe vinham à cabeça não poderiam ser exemplos naquela situação, é claro! "Ah, adultos dirigem carros, podem sair sozinhos de casa, ir a lugares legais que não deixam criança entrar... mas você justamente precisa ficar adulta um dia pra entender e saber como é bom. Só que antes tem que aproveitar bastante as coisas de criança, que também são legais, como brincar, ser paparicada pelo papai..." Piscou.

Ariel não pareceu muito convencida, mas também não fez mais nenhuma pergunta, e voltou a ver o desenho, pedindo que ele repetisse uma parte que havia sido perdida durante a conversa dos dois. Apenas depois da chegada da mãe, dos cumprimentos calorosos e de terem comido todos juntos, ela voltou a falar sobre o assunto fantasia versus realidade.

"O que você dois fizeram hoje?" Rachel perguntou, cobrindo a filha, que já estava deitada em sua caminha confortável.

"Eu vi a Pequena Sereia e o tal do Peter Pan."

"A gente tem Peter Pan?" Ela se voltou para o marido, confusa.

"Eu falei do desenho, e ela quis ver... então, eu baixei." Deu de ombros.

"Papai quis me mostrar que quase todo desenho tem mentira. É por isso que aquela Ariel tem rabo e eu sou uma Ariel sem rabo... e não posso ter um." Comentou, mas agora indiferente à questão.

"O Peter voa..." Respondeu ao semblante questionador da esposa. "...e nossa pequena sabe que pessoas não voam, então foi um bom exemplo de como há muitas fantasias nas histórias...coisas que não se pode ter ou fazer realmente." Rachel sorriu, segurando, agradecida, a mão do marido.

"Mas tem coisas nas histórias que são de verdade!" Ariel comentou, sentando na cama. "A Wendy tem irmãozinhos... e eu sei que isso é de verdade porque a Gaby tem irmão e a Chloe também."

"E o papai também." Finn acrescentou, não vendo para onde estava levando aquela conversa.

"Então, eu não posso ter um rabo, mas eu posso ter um irmãozinho. Não é, mamãe?" Os dois adultos se entreolharam, enquanto respondiam que sim. "Eu quero um. Boa noite, mamãe!" Falou, como se pedisse um picolé no parque, se esticando para receber um beijo de boa noite da mãe.

Finn também beijou a filha e o casal saiu do quarto, em silêncio, mas logo que chegaram ao corredor, Finn abriu um enorme sorriso e pegou a mulher no colo.

"Acho que a gente tem um presente especial pra providenciar, Sra. Hudson!" Informou, determinado.

* * *

**Espero que, se a alma do Cory vive e ele vê, de onde está, o que acontece por aqui, ele se sinta mais respeitado por nós, que estamos tentando dar finais felizes a Finchel e, consequentemente, ao fandom, do que por aqueles malas da Fox, que só pensam em audiência.**

**Um beijo a cada um de vocês que mantém o espírito de sempre, de que Finchel is forever!**


	8. Quem com luva de pelica fere

**Quem com luva de pelica fere...**

* * *

"Quando chega o meu irmãozinho?" Ariel perguntou, de repente, aos pais, no meio da conversa animada que estavam tendo durante o jantar de uma noite comum.

"Não sabemos ainda, Ari." Foi Finn quem respondeu, vendo que o sorriso de Rachel tinha desaparecido instantaneamente diante da indagação.

"Mas por que?" A pequenina cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, fazendo bico. "Os papais da Lana disseram pra ela que ela vai ter um irmãozinho mais ou menos em sete meses."  
Rachel trocou um olhar triste com Finn e saiu da mesa, levando o próprio prato, apesar de este ainda não estar completamente vazio. O assunto lhe tirara o apetite, assim como levara sua vontade de compartilhar o momento família, mesmo sabendo que era um pouco egoísta de sua parte deixar o marido lidar com o tema sozinho.

Fazia pouco mais de três meses que Ariel tinha pedido um irmão e Rachel sabia que tanto a filha como Finn estavam ansiosos para ter mais um membro na família. Ele disfarçava, não querendo pressioná-la, mas, mesmo assim, ela se sentia frustrada a cada menstruação que vinha, apesar de estarem fazendo tudo o que era necessário para que uma gravidez acontecesse.

Não podia entender! Da primeira vez, quando não eram casados, quando jamais tinham falado de filhos, quando apenas esquecera a pílula anticoncepcional por alguns dias, havia engravidado rapidamente. Agora que desejavam tanto um bebê, que tinham uma família formada, um nome em comum, uma filha cuja criação ia muito bem e amor suficiente para dividir por tantos quantos Deus mandasse, as tentativas só davam errado!

"Logo, você também vai ter um irmão, meu amor." Ouviu Finn afirmar à filha, enquanto jogava as sobras de seu prato no lixo. "Papai e mamãe também querem e estão fazendo o que é preciso, mas um bebê não é como uma boneca, que compramos a qualquer momento. Às vezes demora um pouco para a mágica acontecer dentro do corpo da mulher e uma nova vida começar a surgir." Tentou esclarecer, lembrando que Ariel já sabia que os bebês cresciam dentro das mães, graças a uma explicação dada, após um encontro recente que tiveram com uma colega de Rachel que estava grávida.

"Você me falou que só existia mágica nas histórias, papai." Reclamou, ainda com os braços cruzados e franzindo a testa. Era esperta e tinha memória demais para o gosto dele, de vez em quando!

"É verdade, princesa. Mágica só existe nas histórias. O que o papai está chamando de mágica é..." Pensou um pouco, enquanto ela o encarava, desafiadora. "...é o que acontece quando duas pessoas conseguem demonstrar o amor delas de uma maneira TÃO forte, com um carinho TÃO grande, que Deus escolhe as duas e manda um filho pra elas."

Rachel se recostou na bancada da cozinha, com lágrimas nos olhos, se sentindo abençoada por ter alguém como Finn em sua vida, capaz de dar uma explicação tão bonita como aquela para o nascimento dos filhos. No caso deles, ela tinha certeza que, por mais que não fosse propriamente o amor que desse origem os seres humanos, e sim o sexo, todos os filhos que fossem capazes de ter seriam resultado de amor. O problema estava no merecimento! Se Deus mandasse crianças às pessoas que fizessem jus a elas, ela não estaria passando pela tortura mensal que envolvia cólicas, dores de cabeça e absorventes.

"Mas você e a mamãe se amam, ué! Faz mais carinho nela, então... que nem você fazia antes!" Ariel praticamente brigou com o pai.

"Como eu fazia antes?" Ele perguntou, confuso.

"É... o mesmo tanto de carinho que você fez pra o Papai do Céu ter me mandado, ora." Revirou os expressivos olhinhos e, tanto Finn, que estava ali com ela, quanto Rachel, ainda recostada na bancada da cozinha, riram.

"Eu vou fazer isso, meu amor. Obrigada pela dica." O pai levantou-se, deu um beijo em seus cabelos, e recolheu seu próprio prato e o da menina. "Agora, vai pro seu quarto brincar um pouco, que eu e mamãe já vamos, pra te colocar pra dormir." Continuou, indo em direção à cozinha, enquanto o projeto de gente fazia como ele mandara.

O Sr. Hudson entrou no outro cômodo, vendo sua mulher, que encarava o chão. Colocou os pratos na pia, junto ao dela, e se aproximou, levantando seu queixo.

"Ei." Chamou, procurando pelos olhos dela e recebendo um esboço de sorriso. "Não pode ficar assim, sempre que ela perguntar sobre o irmão, Rach." Afirmou, fazendo carinho no rosto dela com as duas mãos.

"Por que não estou conseguindo te dar outro filho, Finn? Dar o irmão que ela quer tanto!"

"Estamos tentando há pouco tempo, amor." Falou, sincero. "Tenho certeza de que não há nada de errado. Apenas você tomou pílula por três anos e parou há três meses... e isso é pouco."

"Não deveria!" Falou, irritada. "Da outra vez, só um esquecimento..."

"Se ficar se cobrando assim, você sabe melhor que ninguém que não vai ajudar." Interrompeu. "Precisa relaxar... e vamos ter um filho, quando for a hora. O importante é que o queremos demais e, quando vier, será amado como poucos."

"Disso eu tenho certeza." Sorriu, agora de verdade, mas o riso não durou. "Mas não posso deixar de pensar que posso estar sendo castigada."

"Vocês vem ou não? Eu vou ficar com muito sono e eu quero que me contem o final da história do menino do dedo verde." Ariel acabou com a conversa dos adultos, querendo saber mais sobre as mágicas do garotinho que fazia crescerem flores e plantas com seu toque.

O casal fez todo o ritual noturno, que algumas vezes contava com a presença de Rachel, mas não outras, graças aos plantões da garota no hospital. Arrumaram a filha, colocaram-na na cama e contaram a fábula, até que pegasse no sono, quando, então, foram para o seu próprio quarto, onde cuidaram de seus próprios preparativos para uma noite reconfortante e reenergizante de sono.

"O que você quis dizer com sendo castigada, babe?" Finn perguntou, quando estavam deitados, um de frente para o outro, acariciando os cabelos dela. Tinha ficado preocupado e não conseguiria simplesmente esquecer o assunto. "Castigada por quem... e pelo que?"

"Pela vida, Finn." Disse, com a voz cansada. "Castigada por ter me sentido superior e invencível e..." Respirou fundo, se preparando para contar sobre o que a estava incomodando. "Eu acho que roguei uma praga, anos atrás, e ela está se voltando contra mim." Ele a olhou, confuso.

"Uma praga?"

"É. Eu... nunca te contei, mas meio que fiz isso, com aquelas suas ex-namoradas que você encontrou juntas na cama."

"A Quinn e a Santana?" Espantou-se, mas também se interessou mais ainda, mudando de posição e ficando sobre um cotovelo, gesto que ela repetiu.

"Eu disse a elas que não seriam felizes nunca... que não mereciam ser felizes. Não me lembro bem de detalhes, mas me lembro disso e... o fato é que não deveria ter dito isso ou sequer pensado."

"Em primeiro lugar, nós somos felizes e CONTINUAREMOS felizes, mesmo SE não tivermos outro filho... então você não deve achar que a vida está tirando sua felicidade." Ele assegurou. "Em segundo lugar, Rachel... pelo amor de Deus, você é humana! Encontrou duas pessoas que me fizeram mal e reagiu."

"Mesmo assim, fui longe demais dizendo que não mereciam e não seriam felizes, Finn."

"Não mereciam mesmo!" Deu de ombros. "E, se continuassem agindo como agiam, continuariam não merecendo e... realmente não seriam! Você só falou a verdade... não foi uma praga."

"Não?" Questionou, baixinho, com os olhos tristes, procurando alívio para a culpa que estava tomando conta dela tanto tempo depois, apenas porque as coisas não pareciam tão perfeitas como antes em sua vida. Não pareciam tão perfeitas como quando ela dissera tudo aquilo!

"Não." Ele disse, rindo dela, se deitando de novo, e a puxando para deitar em seu peito. "Além do mais..." Continuou, enquanto trocavam carinhos sutis. "...se tivesse sido praga, teria dado errado e não teria por que estar voltando pra você. E talvez por elas terem acabado sido responsáveis, mesmo que indiretamente, pela melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, tenha sobrado algum merecimento pra elas, no final das contas. Ou quem sabe até você tenha acabado ajudando as duas a mudarem de atitude... tenha feito o que a minha mãe chama de dar um tapa com luva de pelica... eu não sei. O fato é que parece que elas tão muito bem, obrigado." Comentou, indiferente.

"E como você saberia disso, Sr. Hudson?" Ela se moveu na cama, para olhá-lo.

"Eu não as encontrei, se é nisso que você tá pensando." Ele bateu no nariz dela com a ponta do dedo, brincalhão. "Mas o Puck tem contato com elas e outro dia ele comentou que elas descobriram que o lance entre elas era mais do que sexo... que tão morando juntas e até adotaram uma garotinha."

"Sério?" A pergunta era retórica e cheia de alívio.

"Sério." Ele deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios, percebendo o quanto ela relaxara. "Por isso vamos esquecer esse lance de praga e castigo... e vamos nos concentrar em fazer a única coisa que podemos."

"Esperar não é?"

"Esperar também, mas eu tava pensando em outra coisa." Informou, virando-a rapidamente na cama e se colocando acima dela, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Rachel deu uma risadinha gostosa e tomou os lábios do marido nos seus. Teve a impressão de que nada poderia machucá-la, quando tinha alguém como Finn como seu companheiro, amigo, amante, como sua família e porto seguro.

Voltou a achar, de verdade, naquele momento, que juntos ela, Finn e Ariel seriam capazes de praticamente tudo.

* * *

**A fic está na reta final, pessoal! Teremos apenas mais dois capítulos. =/**

**Até o próximo... e não esqueça de deixar seu comentário. ;)**


	9. Quem planta amor, colhe felicidade

**Oi, gente! Estou aqui com o penúltimo capítulo da fic, mais uma vez dedicando-o ao nosso Cory, mas dessa vez também à linda da Nat, que recomendou a fic.**

**Obrigada, Nat, querida, por mais uma vez colocar um sorriso no meu rosto com suas palavras de incentivo!**

**Beijos a todos e boa leitura! **

**p.s.: Leiam as notas finais, por favor!**

* * *

**Quem planta amor, colhe felicidade**

* * *

Rachel e Finn podiam estar casados há mais de três anos, mas nem por isso tinham deixado de ter a química sexual e a empolgação que os aproximara, quando se conheceram. É claro que com a presença de Ariel, as noites em claro com ela, quando era bem pequena, suas escapadas para a cama dos pais, nas noites de temporal ou depois de ter algum pesadelo, e o cansaço maior, resultante de uma vida mais cheia de responsabilidades, havia diminuído um pouco o número de vezes que transavam. No entanto, sempre que ficavam sozinhos e estavam despertos, se comportavam quase como dois adolescentes descobrindo um ao outro, como se ainda houvesse muito de desconhecido a explorar.

Agora que estavam tentando ter um filho, Finn tinha a desculpa perfeita para não tirar as mãos de Rachel, e ela não se incomodava nem um pouco, a ponto de os dois quase terem sido flagrados por Ariel, quando se livravam da roupa um do outro na cozinha, uma noite, e a garotinha resolveu se levantar, meia hora depois de ter sido colocada na cama, queixosa pelo incômodo de um dente crescendo.

Durante vários finais de semana seguidos, deixaram a filha na casa dos avós, de primos, e até dos padrinhos desmiolados, para poder passar horas e horas nos braços um do outro, se amando com todo o fervor. Divertiram-se como todo casal deveria ter a oportunidade de fazer pelo menos uma vez por semana, em meio a brinquedinhos eróticos, lingeries novas, lanches leves e afrodisíacos degustados na cama, e até filmes eróticos, apesar de alguns divertirem mais pelas gargalhadas que arrancavam do que por ajudarem a estimular a libido.

Contudo, naquele sexta-feira à noite, pela qual Finn esperara ansiosamente a semana inteira, e para a qual preparara todo um cenário especial, com velas aromáticas, lençóis de cetim, rosas vermelhas e champagne, tudo que Rachel havia feito tinha sido se esquivar. Por mais de duas horas, inventara desculpas como fome, um telefonema urgente, o estômago cheio, depois de ter matado a tal fome, e até a clássica dor de cabeça, que levou o marido ao limite de sua paciência, enfim.

"Rach, babe, o que tá acontecendo?" Perguntou e ela não tirou os olhos da tela de TV, indo de canal em canal, sem sequer prestar atenção ao que estava passando em cada um deles.

"Como assim?" Fingiu ignorância, evitando o olhar dele.

"Rach!" Ele chamou, tirando o controle da mão dela e ganhando sua atenção, afinal. "O que aconteceu? Por que você não quer ir pro quarto comigo?"

"Eu sei que você preparou tudo com o maior carinho, amor, mas eu não to legal." Disse, sentindo-se culpada. "Me dá um tempinho."

"Eu posso te dar todo o tempo do mundo, contanto que você confie em mim, babe... que se abra comigo e me diga por que não tá legal, já que você também parecia super animada pra hoje."

"Tudo bem... desculpa." Sorriu, pegando uma das mãos dele e fazendo carinho nela. "É que ao longo dos últimos dias, eu me dei conta de que estou atrasada. Finalmente, eu estou atrasada e posso estar grávida."

"E isso não é ótimo?"

"É... é claro que é! Mas também é... aterrorizante." Declarou, suspirando. "Eu tenho medo de me encher de esperanças e depois ser um alarme falso."

"Eu entendo, amor. Eu sei que ainda não tirou da cabeça que eu e Ariel estamos decepcionados com você, apesar de isso ser coisa que só existe aí, na sua cachola." Riu. "Mas, falando sério, Rach. Não adianta ficar nessa aflição toda! É melhor saber de uma vez, fazer um exame. Segunda-feira, no hospital..."

"Na verdade, quero fazer hoje." Interrompeu-o, decidida. "Estou apavorada e estava como andando em círculos, mas agora que eu te falei, eu quero fazer de uma vez."

"Vamos ao hospital, então?"

"Na verdade, não quero arriscar dividir uma possível decepção com meus colegas de trabalho. Eu comprei três testes de farmácia e, se dois derem positivo, acho que dá pra confiar."

"Ok. Vem, então." Chamou, levantando-se do sofá, sem soltar a mão dela, que o acompanhou sem hesitar. Ver o resultado na presença dele seria bem melhor do que fazê-lo sozinha, porque, por mais que ele quisesse o filho ainda mais do que ela, ela sabia que ele não deixaria de demonstrar uma atitude positiva, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Mesmo que, por dentro, ele se quebrasse em mil pedaços, nunca deixaria de apoiá-la.

As instruções das embalagens foram seguidas à risca e, minutos depois, o casal desarrumava a cama preparada especialmente para aquela noite, não mais na tentativa de fazer um bebê, mas comemorando a iminente chegada de um. A celebração durou quase o final de semana todo e eles até pensaram em buscar Ariel na casa de Kitty, ansiosos por contar a ela, mas acabaram decidindo manter os planos de recebê-la de volta no domingo apenas, afinal seus momentos a sós ficariam ainda mais escassos dentro de pouco tempo.

Era final da tarde de domingo, e os dois dormiam nus e abraçados, depois de terem feito amor, mais uma dentre as incontáveis vezes. Tinham esquecido de colocar um despertador e não viram as seis horas se aproximarem e ficarem para trás, então acordaram com a campainha tocando, insistentemente. Rachel deu um pulo e vestiu um short e uma camiseta, apressadamente, enquanto sacudia Finn, para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

"Oi, minha princesa." Finn falou, logo que abriu a porta, agachando em frente à filha, que se jogou em seus braços, apertando-o com a maior força possível.

"Oi, Kitty." Rachel, que estava ao lado dele, cumprimentou a amiga com um beijo no rosto.

"Olá, princesa Chloe!" Finn abraçou a outra menina, que o puxava pela manga da camiseta, assim que soltou-se de sua pequena. "Você está muito crescida e bonita, hein!"

"Obrigada, tio." Disse sorrindo, e abraçando e beijando Rachel, que também já estava agachada, e tinha Ariel enlaçada por um de seus braços.

"Entra aí, Kitty-kat." Finn riu, puxando a prima para dentro do apartamento e abraçando-a, enquanto a esposa entrava com as duas menininhas. "Obrigado por cuidar dessa espoleta. Ela deu muito trabalho?"

"Que nada! Quem me dá trabalho mesmo é o seu amigo Ryder. É pior do que todas as crianças juntas!" Bufou, mas no final não conteve um sorrisinho.

"Vocês lancham com a gente?" Rachel perguntou a Kitty.

"Sim, mamãe, por favor!" Chloe fez bico, antes que a mãe pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "O tio Finn faz o melhor misto quente de todos!"

"Tudo bem." Kitty riu. "Se não for dar trabalho, Rach."

"Problema nenhum, até porque é o tio Finn quem vai fazer, já que faz o melhor misto de todos!" Riu também, batendo no bumbum do marido, que fez uma fingida cara de protesto, mas foi para a cozinha e só voltou quando vários sanduíches e copos de suco estavam servidos.

Ele encontrou as duas mulheres conversando animadamente e as duas meninas brincando com bonecas, mas o cheiro de pão, queijo e presunto fez com que todo mundo parasse o que estava fazendo e se dedicasse a comer. O silêncio dominou a sala por vários minutos e só foi quebrado quando Ariel resolveu tocar no seu assunto favorito.

"Mamãe, eu aprendi a trocar fralda, sabia? Quando o meu irmãozinho chegar, eu vou poder trocar a fralda dele?"

"Você aprendeu a trocar fralda?" Rachel enrugou a testa.

"Eu tenho uma boneca que faz xixi." Chloe explicou e os adultos riram.

"Por enquanto, você é pequena, Arie. Você vai ajudar a tomar conta do seu irmãozinho, mas deixa o trabalho sujo pra o papai e a mamãe mesmo."

"Finn!" Rachel repreendeu, não gostando da expressão, apesar de ela ter toda a lógica.

"Podemos contar?" Ele perguntou, baixinho, à esposa, que assentiu, então continuou falando com a filha, que voltara a comer. "Arie, amor, a gente tem uma coisa pra contar sobre isso."

"É?" Ela arregalou os olhos, esperançosa.

"É! Seu irmãozinho já está aqui, na barriga da mamãe." Sorriu largamente, passando a mão pelo abdômen de Rachel.

As duas crianças correram para Rachel, abraçando a morena e beijando sua barriga, mesmo que esta ainda não tivesse nenhum vestígio que indicasse que uma vida crescia dentro dela. Kitty abraçou o primo favorito, parabenizando-o pelo segundo filho que estava por vir. As duas garotinhas espertas começaram a falar mil coisas, ao mesmo tempo, sobre bebês, enquanto os adultos apenas riam, tentavam sanar uma ou outra dúvida e, ao mesmo tempo acalmá-las.

"Qual vai ser o nome dele?" Foi Chloe quem perguntou.

"Tem que ser nome de príncipe, porque o meu é de princesa e ele não pode se sentir menos importante." Ariel afirmou, séria. "Tem Eric, mas seria estranho porque ele é marido da Ariel. Mas tem também Philip e Adam... e tem Edward."

"Tem Flynn e John também." A outra menina tentou participar.

"Não!" Arie colocou as mãos na cintura, um pouco irritada. "Esses não são príncipes de verdade... eles só casam com as princesas."

"Tem William e Harry." Kitty lembrou.

"Quem são esses?" As crianças perguntaram juntas.

"Os príncipes da Inglaterra." Finn esclareceu.

"Eu não conheço, então tem que ser Philip, Edward ou Adam." Resolveu a criatura mais nova presente na sala, como se fosse ela quem mandasse em tudo.

Então as duas crianças começaram a discutir sobre qual dos três era o melhor príncipe, listando as qualidades do personagem e até da respectiva princesa. Sequer escutaram os mais velhos afirmarem que ainda não era possível nem mesmo saber se o bebê seria um menino.

Estavam em um mundo só delas e sendo observadas pelos adultos, e Rachel e Finn estavam tão felizes, naquele momento, que não se importariam de deixá-la escolher qualquer um dos três nomes, ou algum outro que porventura surgisse, se tivessem um filho varão.

Estavam finalmente colhendo mais frutos do amor que semeavam, e isso, sim, era o que realmente importava.

* * *

**Com o término dessa fic, começarei uma que será um final alternativo para Glee e queria saber de vocês se vocês preferem ler uma fic normal, iniciada durante os últimos capítulos da quarta temporada, ou se vocês gostariam que eu escrevesse o que eu teria feito se fosse roteirista de Glee e não tivesse o Cory, mas fosse manter o Finn vivo. Espero as opiniões de todos.**

**Um abração bem forte em cada um!**


	10. Em coração de Hudson sempre cabe mais 1

**Aqui está o último capítulo dessa fic que me deu tanto prazer e espero tenha dado também a vocês.**

**Até a próxima história ou atualização das outras que estão em andamento! =D**

* * *

**Em coração de Hudson sempre cabe mais um**

* * *

Rachel estava deitada em uma das espreguiçadeiras do quintal da casa dos avós paternos de Finn, onde parte da família Hudson estava reunida para um churrasco tipicamente americano, destes que consistem em assar hambúrgueres na grelha ao ar livre.

Naquele momento, a avó de Finn terminava de cozinhar alguns acompanhamentos para a carne, tendo rejeitado ajuda tanto da própria nora quanto da esposa do neto, o avô de Finn lia um jornal, enquanto o pai do rapaz estava responsável pela churrasqueira, e mãe dele voltava para o jardim e ocupava outra espreguiçadeira ao lado da dela, depois de ter saído de dentro da casa, aonde fora, mais uma vez, oferecer auxílio em vão.

"Ela não quer mesmo ajuda." Informou à mais nova das senhoras Hudson presentes. "Disse que as receitas são segredo de família, e que da louça a Terah dá conta." Disse, referindo-se à moça que ajudava nos serviços da casa havia alguns anos, porque a mais velha Hudson viva já não aguentava realizar certas tarefas.

"Também tentei ajudar. Fico sem graça de ficar aqui, só de preguiça." Riu, encabulada.

"Nada mais justo, querida. Nem vale a pena você ficar de pé, com essa barrigona de quase oito meses."

"Isso é verdade. Minhas pernas estão um pouco inchadas." Comentou, fazendo careta.

"Mas você está ótima!" A sogra assegurou, fazendo um carinho no braço dela, como sempre fazia, e as duas sorriram. "Finn me falou que a ultra dessa semana também mostrou que está tudo ótimo com o bebê e que inclusive ele, finalmente, deixou sabermos o sexo, não é?"

"Pois é." Sorriu largamente, alisando a barriga. "É um menino."

"Você parece bem contente com isso, hum?"

"Ah! Não vou esconder que prefiro um menino. Normalmente, eles são mais apegados às mães e as meninas aos pais." Confessou.

"Eu não sei disso, não, minha querida." Riu. "Só tive filhos homens, então não poderia saber." Observou suas duas "crias", que estavam um pouco afastadas. Finn estava dentro da piscina e o irmão dele deitado em uma rede, lendo um livro. "Aliás, você também não pode saber, já que tem dois pais e, infelizmente, nunca conviveu com sua mãe." Lembrou, mas de forma simpática e não rude.

"Realmente não sei, mas é o que todo mundo diz." Rachel deu de ombros. "O que eu sei é que a Ariel, que já está grandinha e não precisa tanto dos meus cuidados, é totalmente menininha do papai. Se pudesse viveria pendurada no Finn." Comentou, se fazendo de enciumada, mas, no fundo, ela adorava ver como pai e filha agiam um com o outro, o quanto eram parecidos, e sabia que eles tinham por ela o mesmo amor incondicional que tinham um pelo outro.

"Outro argumento inválido." Sorriu, brincalhona. "Todas as crianças, se pudessem, viveriam grudadas no Finny." Sentenciou, novamente tirando os olhos da nora para observar o seu mais velho, que tinha quatro crianças, com suas roupas de banho, brinquedos e boias de braço muito coloridos, em volta dele e disputando sua atenção.

"Tudo bem. Você me pegou." Levantou os braços para o alto, como se estivesse se rendendo. "Acho que na verdade eu quero muitas reproduções do meu Finn à minha volta." Confessou, sorridente.

"E por isso eu não te culpo." A sogra deu dois tapinhas carinhosos em sua perna, também com um sorriso que quase não cabia em seu rosto. "Qual vai ser o nome?"

"Ainda não chegamos a uma conclusão sobre isso, infelizmente." Disse, um pouco aborrecida. "A Ari quer Clark ou Bruce, porque ela tá nessa fase de super-heróis, e o Superman e o Batman são os favoritos dela. É mais um fruto desse grude todo com o pai, e o pior é que ele acha graça e não me ajuda a convencê-la de que os personagens são legais, mas os nomes, não." Suspirou. "Foi tão melhor quando o Philip nasceu, e ela achava que ele tinha que ter nome de príncipe pra ser importante."

"Quem sabe se vocês procurarem outro super-herói? Peter, por exemplo, não é um mau nome." Referiu-se ao Homem-Aranha.

"Eu queria Adam. Quando o Phil nasceu, ia ser Adam, mas ela teve um sonho em que era amiga da Bela Adormecida e pediu pra gente mudar." Revirou os olhos. "Agora que ela vai fazer seis anos, a gente precisa parar de achar tudo engraçadinho e não fazer todas as vontades, mas o Finn não colabora nem um pouco nisso."

"Com o que eu não colaboro?" Ele perguntou, se aproximando, sem que elas tivessem percebido que ele tinha saído da água, com o mais novo Hudson, de pouco mais de um ano e meio, que foi logo esticando os braços na direção da mãe.

"Você mima a Ariel." Rachel respondeu, se ajeitando, para colocar o filho no colo, enquanto a dita garotinha se agarrava em uma das pernas do pai e Chloe à outra.

"De novo isso." Ele questionou, passando a mão no rosto.

"A gente tava conversando sobre o nome do bebê e eu tava dizendo pra Rachel que gostaria que fosse Adam." A mãe de Finn interviu, tentando ajudar a nora de algum modo.

"Vovó, não tem nenhum super-herói com o nome Adam, sabia?" Arie deu a informação, que julgava de suma importância, sentando no colo da avó, enquanto Finn ocupava a ponta da espreguiçadeira de sua mulher, colocando Chloe sobre as pernas.

"Na verdade, tem sim, meu amor." A avó disse, fazendo carinho no cabelo molhado da neta. "Existe um super-herói muito poderoso chamado Capitão Átomo, que tem o nome humano de Adam Allen. É bem melhor que Bruce ou Clark, porque eles dois são só nomes de super-herói e Adam é nome de super-herói e de príncipe... que são duas coisas de que você gosta, não?" Perguntou e a neta a olhou, curiosa, mas balançou a cabeça. "Ótimo, então vamos nos secar, pra comer, ok?" Levantou-se com Arie e fez sinal para que Chloe também fosse com ela.

"Eu gosto de Adam." Arie afirmou, antes de se afastar com a avó. "Mas eu não sei, não. Eu não conheço esse super-herói." Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, andando na direção da casa, e fazendo com que a mãe revirasse os olhos pelo seu gênio forte.

"Seu pai te mostra depois." O casal ainda escutou a mãe dele dizer, antes de fazer sinal para que Arthur saísse da piscina e entrasse com as meninas.

"Isso é coisa sua e não da minha mãe, né?" Finn se aproximou, roubando um beijo rápido de Rachel, sorridente.

"Bruce pra mim é nome de gato, Finn. E Clark... sei lá. Eu não gosto." Reclamou. "Até porque depois vai passar essa febre de super-heróis e virão outras, mas vai ser o nosso mais novo quem vai ficar com o nome pra sempre."

"É, você tem razão, amor." Falou, pegando uma roupa seca e se preparando para ir ao banheiro trocar a sunga por ela. "Vai que daqui a um tempo ela resolve assistir Avatar com o Sam e gosta de Neytiri ou Tsu'Tey... ou Guerra nas Estrelas com o Puck e se apaixona pelo Anakin ou a Padmé, e resolve que o próximo irmãozinho devia ter um nome doido desses." Brincou e os dois riram. "É melhor colocar Adam agora... e continuar escolhendo nomes normais."

"Como assim, Finn? É impressão minha ou você tá falando sério?" Questionou, assustada. "Vai ser nosso terceiro filho, ele nem saiu de dentro de mim ainda e você já tá falando em outro?"

"Ah, eu gosto de família grande, amor. Você não?" Levantou a sobrancelha.

"Família grande é ótimo, mas não é você quem fica pesado, feio, enjoado nos primeiros meses, indo ao banheiro toda hora, tendo desejos estranhos." Observou.

"Desculpa, Rach." Disse, agachando-se ao lado dela e fazendo carinho em seu rosto. "É que eles vão crescendo e... é tão bom quando chega mais um, pequenininho e com o mundo inteiro pra descobrir, que eu esqueci que não é só felicidade." Disse, sincero. "Eu teria sido feliz com um só, sou feliz com dois e vou ser feliz com três, se você preferir parar por aí." Assegurou, beijando a testa dela e levantando. "Vou trocar de roupa, porque os velhos já chamaram." Apontou com a cabeça o avô e o pai, que tinham convocado todos para comer, havia alguns segundos.

"Eu te amo, Finn." Ela disse, quando ele ia saindo e ele se virou, dando um sorriso que era só dela.

"Eu também amo você, babe. Muito!" Declarou-se, indo em direção à porta dos fundos.

Ela se levantou, caminhando até a mesa onde comeriam, e começou a conversar com os outros membros da família, que já estavam em volta desta. Era uma família amorosa e animada, e todos amavam crianças, tanto que ninguém hesitou em passar a tarde com Chloe e Arthur, quando Ariel pediu para os primos serem levados ao churrasco também.

No fundo, sabia que cederia e teria mais filhos com Finn, se a natureza quisesse. Era bom demais olhar para Ari e Phil, e ver características do homem que ela amava tanto, além de algumas qualidades suas das quais tinha muito orgulho.

Além disso, amor é uma coisa tão boa e rara! Por que não aproveitar que no coração de um Hudson sempre exista lugar para mais um?

**FIM!**


End file.
